When Your Whole World Is Just An Illusion
by JadeMaria
Summary: Bellan ja Edwardin onnellinen kesäpäivä ei välttämättä olekaan sitä, miltä aluksi vaikuttaa..


[b]genre:[/b] angst, romance

[b]pairing/main characters:[/b] Bella/Edward

[b]rating:[/b] K-11

[b]disclaimer:[/b] Hahmot kuuluvat Stephenie Meyerille.

[b]A/N:[/b] Olenko edes ylpeä ittestäni - kirjoitusinspis katosi helmikuussa, ja sen jälkeen tekstiä ei oo syntyny millään, mutta sainpahan kirjoitettua tän :) Hope you like it, idea putkahti viimeyönä päähän ja tykästyin siihen sen verran, että pakotin inspiksen palaamaan :D Niin ja juonen takia en viitti oikeen kirjoitella summarya, saatte yllättyä sitten lukiessanne. Mahdollinen tönkköys menee sitten sen tauon piikkiin :D

Kesäauringon lämpimät säteet siivilöityvät keltaisten verhojen läpi, lämmittäen huonetta ja saaden suuren parisängyn nukkuvan asukkaan kiemurtelemaan peittojen välistä. Bella huokaisi syvään ja avasi silmänsä, kohdaten kullanvärisen katseen parin sentin päässä itsestään.

"Huomenta", Edwardin sointuva ääni kohotti onnellisen hymyn tytön kasvoille.

"Huomenta vain sinullekkin", hän vastasi, kurottautui lähemmäs ja painoi huulensa Edwardin poskelle. "Mitäs tänään tehdään?"

"Ajattelin, että voisimme nousta sängystä", kuului vastaus.

Bella nousi istumaan, katsoi poikaystäväänsä pistävästi ja nousi mutisten jotakin vampyyrien ärsyttävästä ironiasta. Hän kaivoi kaapista uuden mekon, jonka Alice oli väkisin halunnut hänelle ostaa ja paineli kylpyhuoneeseen.

Muutaman kymmenen minuutin päästä Bella laittoi astiansa pesukoneeseen ja kääntyi kannoillaan jääden nojaamaan tiskipöytään. Hänen ruskeat silmänsä tuikkivat hänen katsellessaan yliluonnollisen komeaa nuortamiestä, joka istui rennosti Charlien vaatimattoman keittiönpöydän ääressä tuijottaen ulos ikkunasta. Vaikka he olivatkin olleet yhdessä jo pitkään, Bella ei ollut missään vaiheessa kyllästynyt ihmettelemään onnekkuuttaan. Tuntui uskomattomalta, että kaikista maailman ihmisistä Edward oli rakastunut juuri [i]häneen[/i]. Ja vaikka Edward olikin vampyyri, Bella tunsi olevansa turvassa hänen seurassaan. Hänen mieleensä tulvi kuvia Victoriasta, vastasyntyneiden armeijasta, Jamesista, Voltureista... Edward oli päihittänyt kaikki, jotka yrittivät häntä satuttaa.

"Maa kutsuu Bellaa."

"Ööö, anteeksi. Mennäänkö?", Bella ravisteli kevyesti päätään ja parilla nopealla askeleella oli kadonnut jo eteiseen. Edward seurasi perästä ja jäi nojailemaan seinään odottaessaan Bellaa, jolla oli vaikeuksia saada yksinkertaiset ballerinat jalkoihinsa - tytön säätäminen oli huvittavaa katsottavaa, ainoastaan Bella pystyi tekemään siitäkin niin kovin hankalaa. Edward kuitenkin hätki hymynsä kohdatessaan tyttöystävänsä pistävän katseen, otti häntä kädestä kiinni ja johdatti ulos ovesta.

"Jaksat aina ihmetyttää minua, Bella", Edward sanoi pehmeästi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. He istuivat Bellan pakussa, Edward toimi kuskina ja Bella nojaili käsivarsiinsa, joita piti avonaisen ikkunan paikalla. Pitkät ruskeat hiukset liehuivat kevyesti kesätuulessa edestakaisin, piiskaten välillä tytön kasvoja saaden hänen silmänsä siristymään. Edwardin äänen kuullessaan hän vetäytyi istumaan suorassa, pää kääntyneenä poikaystäväänsä päin. "Ai... miten?" Bella käski poskiensa pysyä neutraalinvärisinä - hän ei halunnut punastua tällä kertaa Edwardin sanoessa jotakin romanttista.

"Vain sinä et pysy pystyssä edes lattialla istuessa, laittaessasi jalkaan kenkiä joihin pystyisi vaan työntämään jalan ihan seistenkin." Olipa romanttista. Jos Bellan posket jostain syystä punehtuivat, kyseessä oli suuttumus. Hän katsoi pistävästi Edwardia - poika piteli selvästi naurua, suupielet ainakin nykivät siihen malliin. Ja kun hän kääntyi kohtaamaan tyttöystävänsä murhaavan katseen, hänen pokkansa petti ja vapautunut nauru pääsi vapaaksi.

"Edward... jos et olisi jo kuollut - tavallaan, kuolisit nyt. Ja en minä meinannut kaatua, olin vain... varovainen."

"Niimpä tietenkin. Varovainenhan sinä aina olet. Siksi välttelet vaaroja ja muita mukavia pikkuyllätyksiä niin hyvin."

"Lopeta."

"Okei." Edward käänsi katseensa tiehen - jota hänen ei olisi tarvinnut tehdä, hän olisi varmasti osannut ajaa autoa sokeanakin, ilman raajoja. Mielikuva sai Bellan tyrskähtämään.

"Mikä naurattaa?"

"Sinä."

"Minä?"

"Äh, mielikuvitus vain laukkaa", Bella vastasi tyynesti Edwardin odottavaan katseeseen. "Ja ei, en aio kertoa sinulle mitä kuvittelin."

Loppumatka jatkui hiljaisuudessa, kunnes Edward käänsi auton soratielle, joka johti pian rantaan. Ja heti kun Bella näki paikan, hänen suunsa loksahti kirjaimellisesti auki. Hän oli tottunut Forksin sateisiin, kylmiin ilmoihin sekä sumeisiin vesiin. Mutta maisema, joka avartui para-aikaa hänen edessään, oli lähinnä jonkin Kanarialta tulleen kortin kannesta. Kirkkaansininen vesi heitti pieniä aaltoja silkinsileälle hietikolle, saaden aikaan liplattavaa ääntä. Vähän kauempana rannasta oli pari pienenpientä saarta, joista toisella kasvoi palmu. [i]Palmu[/i]. [i]Forksissa[/i]. Tyttö hypähti ulos autostaan, paukautti oven nopeasti kiinni ja hieroi silmiään. Paikka näytti aivan laguunilta, mutta eihän se voinut olla. Lähellä ei ollut merta, eikä laguuneja noin vain putkahtele keskelle havumetsiä.

"Edward.. missä hemmetissä me olemme? Toitko minut pikakuljetuksella jollekin paratiisisaarelle, vai nukahdinko autoon ja nään nyt unta?"

"Ihan hereillä olet, ja Forksin rajojen sisäpuolella. Tämä on vain minun lahjani sinulle, sinä kun olet viimeaikoina haikaillut rantalomalle. En uskonut, että Charlie antaisi minulle luvan viedä sinut oikealle lomalle, joten päätin järjestää pienen tekojärven tänne. Tuo yksi palmu ei kylläkään ole oikea, mutta toivottavasti -". Edward ei saanut tilaisuutta lopettaa lausettaan Bellan painaessa huulensa Edwardin suulle. Yksi pitkä suudelma, miljoonia nopeita pusuja. Bellan mielessä myrskysi - mitä ihmettä hän oli tehnyt ansaitakseen noin kaikinpuolin täydellisen poikaystävän, joka antoi tyttöystävälleen tekojärviä lahjaksi? Hän oli kuitenkin pelkkä kömpelö ja ujo teinityttö, ilman urheilullista vartaloa tai erityisen kauniita kasvoja. Ei sillä, että hän olisi rumakaan ollut. Normaali vain - tylsän normaali.

Pari vietti päivänsä heidän rannallaan uiden ja toistensa seurasta nauttien, vaipuen lopulta maahan makaamaan.

"Voi kumpa voisimme olla näin ikuisesti, ilman kiireitä tai tekemisiä. Vain sinä ja minä", Bella kuiskasi. Hän makasi Edwardin kainalossa hiekalla, hivellen sormellaan poikaystävänsä paljasta rintakehää, joka kimalsi auringossa uskomattoman kauniina.

"Sinä tiedät, ettemme voi. Minäkin haluaisin sitä, ihan tosi. Mutta sinulla on vain niin paljon edessä elämässäsi, olisi väärin pitää sinut vain itselläni", Edward vastasi, kaipuu äänessään.

"Älä, kiltti. Voisimmeko olla puhumatta siitä, edes tänään?"

"Bella.. Tiedät kyllä, ettemme voi. Rakastan sinua, ja siksi haluan sinun jatkavan elämääsi. Et voi elää näin enää kauempaa, okei. Kun sinun aikasi koittaa, minä odotan täällä - meidän omassa paratiisissamme. Mutta se koittaa vasta monien vuosien päästä."

Tytön silmät täyttyivät kyynelistä. Päivä oli ollut alusta asti niin kovin täydellinen, mutta nyt se oli pilalla. Tummat pilvet lipuivat hiljakseen taivaalle, peittäen auringon. Edwardin vartalo tuntui nyt entistä kylmemmältä, mutta Bella kietoi kätensä tiukasti poikaystävänsä vartalon ympärille. Hän ei voinut päästää irti, ei millään. Kaikki oli käynyt niin kovin äkkiä, niin nopeasti ettei Bella edes pysynyt perässä. Hän oli jäänyt hetken vangiksi. Aluksi kaikki oli tuntunut liian kauhealta, mutta pian tyttö oli oppinut kontrolloimaan kaikkea, luomaan oman haavemaailmassa aina vain uudestaan ja uudestaan. Mutta joka kerralla Edward otti tämän asian puheeksi, ja pilasi kaiken. [i]Emme voi[/i] - kaksi sanaa, jotka murskasivat kaiken, toivat kivun takaisin.

"Edward.. Minä en pysty jatkamaan. Enkä edes halua, näin on hyvä", Bellan ääni oli heikko, ja murtui lopussa kokonaan. Edward nousi istumaan vetäen Bellan samaan asentoon, ja kietoi hänet tiukkaan halaukseen.

"Sinun täytyy. Minä lupaan, että odotan täällä. Mutta sinun täytyy jatkaa elämääsi, tee se edes minun vuokseni."

"Edward..."

"Bella. Minä olen kuollut", poika painoitti jokaista sanaa, kuin yrittäen painaa ne rakkaansa tajuntaan. "Kadotin itsehillintäni, tapoin ihmisen. Susilla oli kaikki oikeudet tuhota minut, ja olenkin niin kovin ylpeä sinusta kun et kanna kaunaa heille. Mutta sinun pitää nyt vain ymmärtää, ettet voi elää haavemaailmassa loppuelämääsi, Bella. Sinun pitää pakottaa itsesi havahtumaan, vaikka vain isäsi tähden. Ja muista kertoa terveisiä perheelleni, kertoa heille, että olen todella pahoillani, ja ymmärtäväni täysin jos he halveksivat minua. Sinun täytyy", jos Edward olisi voinut itkeä, hän olisi jo murtunut.

"En voi..."

"Bella, sinä hallitset mielesi hämmästyttävän hyvin. Luot haavemaailmoja, estät minua kuulemasta ajatuksiasi. Volturit eivät voi vaikuttaa voimillaan sinuun. Se on ihailtavaa. Joten jos sinä päätät herätä, sinä pystyt siihen. Sinä voit tehdä sen."

Bella kohdisti itkun sumentamat silmänsä Edwardin kasvoihin, pakottaen hänet vastaamaan katseeseen. He tuijottivat toisiaan ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan, kunnes Edward rikkoi hiljaisuuden. "Tee se. Minä pyydän."

Hiljaisuus jatkui taas vähän aikaa. Tyttö oli täysin murtumispisteessä, mutta hän hallitsi itsensä. Mielessään hän kuitenkin itki - itki niin kovasti, että kyyneleet muuttuivat vereksi ja nyyhkäisyt tuskan vääristämiksi. Ei hän pysty, ei millään. Kaikki oli juuri niin kuin pitäisikin niin kauan kun hän eli illuusiossa, todellisuus olisi liian kivulias kohdattavaksi. Mutta Edward aneleva ja samalla niin kovin päättäväinen katse viestitti, ettei tätä asiaa enää sivuutettu. Joko Bella suostuisi luopumaan paratiisistaan, tai... Tai mitä? Edward ei suostuisi esiintymään hänen mielikuvituksessa enää? He riitelisivät kunnes Bella kyllästyisi ja luovuttaisi vapaaehtoisesti? Kumpikaan vaihtoehto ei houkutellut - hän eli mielikuvituksessaan Edwardin tähden, ja jos hän lähtisi sieltäkin pois, niin paratiisikin muuttuisi helvetiksi. Ja ehkä... ehkä hän oppisi elämään asian kanssa - irti päästäminen olisi mahdotonta, mutta ehkä ajan kanssa haavat kasvaisivat umpeen ja elämä jatkuisi.

"Minä... minä yritän."

"Tee niin. Ja muista, rakastan sinua ikuisesti, ja odotan täällä niin kauan kunnes voimme olla yhdessä taas. Ja sillä kertaa ihan oikeasti, ei vain sinun mielessäsi. Sinun pitää vain olla kärsivällinen, rakentaa oikea elämäsi loppuun asti ennen sitä. Mutta nyt, mene", Edward painoi vielä viimeisen kerran viileät huulensa Bellan huulille, kietoen kätensä tiukemmin hänen ympärille. Tämä ei olisi hänellekkään helppoa, mutta ainoa oikea ratkaisu. Olisi liian itserakasta pidätellä Bellaa enää yhtään kauempaa maailmassa, joka ei oikeasti ollut olemassa. "Hyvästi, Bella. Rakastan sinua."

"Minäkin sinua. Ja tulen vielä takaisin, kunhan vain odotat."

Kalpea ruumis makasi liikkumatta kirkkaassa huoneessa, valkoisilla petivaatteilla päällystetyn sängyn päällä. Tytön jalkojen päälle oli sijoitettu ohut peitto, käsiin oli pistetty letkuja, jotka johtivat sängyn ympärillä oleviin laitteisiin. Sydämen tasainen rytmi aiheutti huoneessa kaikuvan piipityksen, jonka kiihtyessä nurkkaan sijoitettuun nojatuoliin nukahtanut mies havahtui hypähtäen valveille unestaan. Charlien katse kohdistui hetkessä tyttärensä kuihtuneeseen ruumiseen. Bella oli vaipunut shokin jälkeiseen koomaan puoli vuotta sitten, ja lähtenyt samalla hiljakseen kuihtumaan. Laitteet ja suonensisäinen ravinteenanti pitivät hänen elintoiminnot käynnissä, mutta siitä huolimatta mies oli jo melkein luopunut toivosta. Hän oli eronnut työstään, ja vietti päivänsä sairaalahuoneessa istuen, itkien äänettömästi tyttönsä perään.

Bella seisoi pimeässä. Jostain etäältä kuului piipitystä, mutta se kuulosti ahdistavalta. Kuin sydänlaitteen ääni sairaalassa. Jostain syystä hänen kuitenkin teki mieli mennä sitä kohti - parempi sairaalakin oli kuin loputon pimeys. Yksi haparoiva askel, sitten toinen. Ääni voimistui pikkuhiljaa, ja pian kirkkaat valonsäteet saavuttivat tytön silmät. Kun hän katsoi alas, hän tajusi kesämekkonsa kadonneen - tilalle oli tullut sairaalavaatteet. Mitä lähemmäs valoa ja ääntä hän tuli, sitä kylmempi hänellä oli. Bella nosti kätensä aikoen kietoa ne ympärilleen, mutta kauhukseen tajusi niiden olevan entistäkin kalpeammat ja tavattoman laihat. Hiuksetkin tuntuivat kevyemmiltä, jotenkin harvemmilta. Hän oli kuin zombi, tai todella pahaksi äityneen anoreksian uhri. Pakokauhu valtasi hänet pikkuhiljaa. Hän oli jättänyt paratiisinsa sekä Edwardin vain muuttuakseen luurangoksi. Hänen teki mieli kääntyä pois, palata takaisin rannalle. Mutta jokin esti häntä. Kuin näkymätön seinä olisi seurannut häntä, estäen takaisinpääsyn. Paniikki rupesi kuplimaan Bellan mahassa, hänen teki mieli oksentaa. Ja huutaa, itkeä, anella apua. Mutta sitten, valon läpi, näkyi hänen isänsä kasvot. Nekin olivat riutuneet, silmissä ei näkynyt enää Charlielle niin tyypillistä pilkettä. Oli vain huoli, suru ja toivottomuus. Paniikki katosi, tilalle tuli varmuus. Hän oli tehnyt tuon isälleen, ja hän sen myös menisi korjaamaan. Edward oli luvannut odottaa ja niin hän myös tekisi. Heillä oli koko ikuisuus aikaa olla yhdessä, mutta se alkoi vasta myöhemmin. Tyttö astui muutaman päättäväisen askeleen valoa kohti.

"Isä..."

"Bella! Kiitos Jumalalle, tulit takaisin! Luulin, että menetin sinut lopullisesti", Charlien silmät täyttyivät kyyneleistä hänen halatessaan varovaisesti tytärtään.

"Niin tulin", Bella hymähti. "Ja täällä myös pysyn, älä huoli."

Tuska lieventyisi kyllä aikaa myöten, hän pystyisi elämään elämänsä loppuun. Bella tiesi Edwardin luottavan häneen, ja se riitti. Edward tuntui tietävän aina kaiken, ja jos hän oli varma, niin Bellakin oli. Ikävä ei koskaan katoaisi kokonaan, mutta se helpottuisi kyllä. Edward oli aina hänen tosirakkautensa, mutta se ei ollut syy olla rakastumatta keneenkään toiseen. Samanlaista se ei tulisi olemaan, mutta ei sen tarvitsisikaan. Bella tulisi vielä löytämään Edwardin, oikeasti. Ja silloin se olisi ikuista ja aitoa, ei pelkkää illuusiota.


End file.
